Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-174.59.217.195-20150306054902
You understand that Rupture is not a direct magic at all? Also, you are completely missing the point about cast speed the posters above have tried to tell you this multiple times. Miyuki doesn't have ES like Tatsuya to detect magic sequences early so how is she going to have Zone interference before he casts Rupture anyway? She's also never stopped a magic that directly interferes with the body to the degree of Rupture. Rupture is not Kyokan jigoku, it says it is an inferior Rupture sacrificing strenght for coverage. Data fortification works on Kyokan, not on Rupture he uses it on other magicians plenty of times. Suzune has also used her magic on other magicians and it directly interferes with the body. It used to be illegal. If one can stop it so easily, it wouldn't be taboo. Kyokan sets a wide area where he uses heat in the area to boil the blood using oscillation magic. Rupture instantly vaporizes the blood inside the magician. Miyuki couldn't fully block Lina's magic even with Zone Interference. Lina's magic also didn't directly affect the body, it was a physical phenomena. You keep saying that strenght of magic and strenght as well as complexity of magic sequences don't matter. They do matter, it is all part of overall magic power. The stronger and more complex the sequence, the harder it is to block it and counter it. Just like Masaki blocking anything from Miyuki or Lina caliber would be harder, the same goes for Miyuki. We don't know whether Cocytus can be blocked or not at this point. We do know some MI magic can be stopped or blocked. Zhou mentions that Direct Pain can be stopped, Zhou is an MI magician along with ancient magic user, he would know about MI magic. Masaki stopped Ghostwalker, it is MI and ancient magic. Tatsuya also blocked MI magic in Volume 13. You also can't assume that Miyuki's interference is automatically higher than his. It's never been compared or stated to be inferior either way. It just says she has one of the best, not the best or not the only one who is at that level. He must have a high degree of interference to be able to walk in the middle of battle using no cover and only interference armour, you don't know who or what strong magician might show up. Her speed is less than Tatsuya's with Trident, his speed is higher than Tatsuya's with Trident so it's faster than hers at least with Rupture anyway. The way you are trying to argue her interference zone can cover anything is almost saying Miyuki should just sit in front of a battlefield, use interference zone and it's going to block any magic attack, no matter how strong or how numerous. Her interference zone might as well cover all of Nippon. I think that Phallanx can probably block Rupture, it is several layers and Katsuto can detect activations earlier to narrow his speed advantage. It hasn't been stated specifically that he can block either Rupture or Cocytus but I am going to say he most likely can, he is the best at defense hands down from what has been shown. Here is a bit about Suzune, I bring her up because she was from 1st lab like Ichijou, Isshiki, and Ichinokura: "Your combat capability isn't too bad." Suzune easily pushed aside the hand holding the knife. "But your target selection is poor." She deftly got free of the arm around her neck. "I'm nothing special when casting magic with a CAD, but my magic without a medium surpasses even Mayumi and Juumonji-kun." She turned to the man holding the grenade and plucked the grenade from his hand. "I can numb your muscles and nervous system at will. For a time, your bodies cannot move freely." As she said, no matter how they tried to budge a muscle, their hands and feet were unable to consciously move. "Magic that directly interfered with the human body was once forbidden. The very nature of this magic was essentially a form of human experimentation, hence it was forbidden on the surface. The disadvantage is that this requires a certain amount of time to activate, but your ceaseless tirade certainly proved to be a huge help. Oh yes, speaking of which, your verbosity had nothing to do with magic. You were simply too careless." Suzune said this with a chilling smirk on her face. Rupture unlike Puppet Terrorist (I believe this is the name of Suzune's magic) is instantaneous which is probably why they are in the 10 MC over say the rest of 1st lab clans whose magic directly interferes with the body (Isshiki clan's interferes with movement both slowing down a magician and speeding up the user themselves).